This project involves the development of a multiworkstation system for online entry of urinalysis data for the Clinical Pathology Dept., CC. Each workstation is based on an IBM PC-XT and can collect test result data directly from technical personnel or from interfaced instrumentation. Multiple workstations share test results via an Ethernet Local Area Network (ELAN). Each workstation communicates test results to the Clinical Center's Honeywell 716 laboratory computer where the test results are then made available to health care professionals through the Medical Information Systems. The system as tested and placed in operation during FY86 with two workstations installed in the urinalysis area of the Clinical Chemistry Service. These workstations replace a Mark-Document Reader for sending test results to the laboratory computer. Test results are currently being entered into the workstations by technicians. Analytical instruments, which perform certain urinalysis tests, and can be interfaced to the workstations, are undergoing accuracy and reliability testing by Clinical Center personnel. One or more of these instruments will be interfaced to the workstations in FY87 if a decision is made to acquire them. Additional urinalysis tests that are not performed at this time may also be incorporated in FY87. Finally, a third workstation may be added in FY87. This workstation would be connected into the existing ELAN.